Radioactive
by just-a-story
Summary: Raven is on the ground and makes it clear that Finn is hers and to Clarke's surprise this doesn't bother only her. Octavia is sick of being Bellamy's "pet" and Murphy's doing all he can to stay alive.
1. Twilight's Last Gleaming Pt I

**This is an entirely new story it has nothing to do with the previous one. It's all based off the previous episode, "Murphy's Law." For example: Murphy's still alive (and banished), Charlotte is dead, Finn and Clarke grew closer, Raven is on her way to Earth, etc.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100**

* * *

Twilight's Last Gleaming Pt. I

She took a deep breath as the escape pod shifted into a steady float. She then looked down to her necklace that she tied around the pressure regulator that Abby got from Nigel. She couldn't help but smile as she saw it float, she was going to see him again.

"Bellamy." Octavia said pushing on her brother. "Bellamy get up."

"What?" He asked getting up fairly quickly.

"Somethings in the sky." She said with wide, excited eyes.

He looked to the opening of the tent and then back at his sister. "Wha-"

"Wait." Octavia said cutting him off. "Listen."

They both sat in silence as they hear a faint sound of a super-sonic blast.

"Somethin's landing." She said as she quickly rose to her feet.

"Octavia!" Bellamy shouted.

She quickly left the tent to look up at the massive night sky.

Soon other's heard the noise and gathering around as well. They all looked up in the sky. Some excited, some filled with hope and other's that were terrified. They all watched as a star-like object entered the atmosphere and quickly moved what seemed like closer and closer to the ground until it vanished behind the trees several miles away. Octavia started to walk but Bellamy grabbed her arm.

"What?" She asked turning around to face her brother. "Don't you want to know what that was?"

He looked out to the distance to where the mysterious object hid.

"Bellamy," She complained.

"No one leaves this camp." He said looking down on his sister. "Understand?"

Octavia rolled her eyes.

"We'll wait 'till morning." He said taking one last look at the object's trail in the sky. "Everyone," he annouced. "Back to bed."

"What was that?" Someone shouted.

"A meteor. Now get some sleep."

"Bellamy," Octaiva said grabbing onto her brother.

"That includes you too." He told her.

Clarke's eyes slowly opened as her head laid on Finn's chest. She looked over to where the tables where flipped over and saw the pencils and pens pointing out of a broken glass. She slowly sat up and rose to her feet and grabbed her clothes. She brought her pants back up around her hips and strapped her bra behind her shoulder blades. She looked back over at Finn who was still asleep as she slid her shirt over her head. She spent a few minutes looking around the shelter until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey," Finn said as he sat up on the couch. "What's that?"

Clarke looked down at the box in her hands and smiled. "It's a first-aid kit."

"That would've been nice to have a few days ago." Finn said refuring to Jasper.

"Yes." Clarke said putting it down on one of the tables. "But unfortunelty the person who found this places decided not to share it with the rest of us." She smiled.

Finn nodded. "But I told you about it. Doesn't that count."

Clarke didn't say anything, she only smiled. She went over to pick up her jacket and threw Finn his.

"We going somewhere?" He asked looking down at his jacket.

"Well we can't stay down her forever." She said zipping up her coat.

"So..." Finn said as Clarke walked up the ladder.

"So what?" She asked unlocking the hatch.

Finn grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head. "Are we going to uh...talk about it."

"About what?" Clarke said pushing the hatch up exposing the morning light.

"Nothing." Finn said putting on his jacket and making his way up the ladder.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Clarke asked waiting for him to climb through the hold in the ground.

"Well..." He started out but then immediatly stopping as something caught his eye

"What?" Clarke asked realizing he was staring at something behind her. She turned around and noticed a cloud of smoke rising from the trees a few miles away.

"Murphy?" Finn asked looking back at Clarke.

Clarke listened for a moment and then turned to Finn. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Finn asked not being able to hear a thing.

"It's coming from a machine."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Twilight's Last Gleaming Pt II

Hey guys, just another reminder that this is a new story. Every chapter with the label, "Twilight's Last Gleaming" is its own story. It has NOTHING to do with the chapter's of "Murphy's Law." Thanks for reading!

I DO NOT OWN THE 100

* * *

Twilight's Last Gleaming Pt II

Bellamy looked over at his sleeping sister a few feet away from him. He slowly got up making sure not to disturb her. He bent down to grab his shirt and slid it over his head. He walked into the open camp and realized everyone was still asleep. He walked over to where the night post was and saw Connor carving the bark off a stick. Since Connor was the first to start the riot against Murphy, Bellamy decided to give him 3 nights of watch.

He looked up and saw the smoke rising from a trees a few miles away.

* * *

Clarke listened for a moment and then turned to Finn. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Finn asked not being able to hear a thing.

"It's coming from a machine." Clarke turned to explore but Finn grabbed her arm.

"Clarke," He said reaching out. "You can't just go over, it could be toxic."

"It's Earth," She said quoting him. "Everything's toxic."

"What about the grounders?" Finn asked looking at the cloud of smoke.

"You can't tell me that you're not curious about what that is." She said looking at Finn. "Mr. Spacewalker." She added with a joking smile.

Finn smiled. "Fine, we'll go look. But if we die, not my fault."

The two made their way towards the smoke. They walked the first few miles not saying much. Clarke led the way constantly looking up making sure she was going in the right direction.

"So..." Finn started out.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"What do you think of the bunker?"

The two stopped when they both heard the sound of crashing metal. They ran closer to the smoke and stopped a few feet away crouching behind the bushes.

"What is that?" Finn whispered.

"It's an old space-craft." Clarke said in a confused tone. She continued to watch when she saw someone fairly familiar expose their face. She quickly got up and Finn followed close behind.

"Bellamy!" She shouted as he looked over towards her. "God only knows what's in there."

"Oh?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "Like a person?"

Clarke's eyes grew wide and she ran over to the escape pod quickly going onto her knees. She reached her arm out to touch the non-responsive girl. She saw as she slowly moved her head and took off the old helmet. "You're on the ground." Clarke said hoping she would respond.

The girl slowly turned to face Clarke, "Earth?"

Clarke nodded as a smile grew across her face. "Come on." She extended her hand out to the girl who quickly took it and walked out of the pod. She took a deep breath and looked over at Clarke. "Its..." She paused looking around her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Clarke asked with a smile.

Bellamy stood with his arms cross watching Clarke interact with the new stranger.

"It's beautiful." The girl said taking in another breath then crouching to her knees grabbing a hand full of dirt.

"Raven?" Finn asked walking closer.

Bellamy tilted his head slightly and gave Finn an, _'I want an explanation'_ look. "You know her?"

Before Finn could respond Raven walked over to Finn and kissed him. "Yes," Raven said looking back at Bellamy. "Finn's my boyfriend."

Clarke walked the other way pretending to look at the escape pod. Bellamy looked towards Clarke who wasn't moving she just looked at the ground. He wondered why she and Finn were together but then quickly had an idea. He looked back at Raven whose face still had blood dripping down from her forehead in multiple directions. "Come on." He said staring at Finn but talking to Raven. "Let's go back to camp."

* * *

**Thoughts on part II? Let me know! :)**

*** Remember that this is a new story. Every chapter with the label, "Twilight's Last Gleaming" is its own story. It has NOTHING to do with the chapter's of "Murphy's Law." ***


	3. Twilight's Last Gleaming Pt III

I deleted the chapters of "Murphy's Law" so hopefully that will clear stuff up. What I will probably end up doing is making individual stories for each episode to help make it more separate. I appreciate thoughts who told it me it was confusing. Thank you!

I DO NOT OWN THE 100

* * *

TWILIGHT'S LAST GLEAMING PT III

He looked back at Raven whose face still had blood dripping down from her forehead in multiple directions. "Come on." He said staring at Finn but talking to Raven. "Let's go back to camp."

"Camp?" Raven asked giving Bellamy a confused look.

"It's not to far from here." Clarke said walking back over to her. "But in the mean time, let's get you cleaned up."

Raven smiled as she began to take off the space suit. "Can't believe that I'm really on the ground."

Clarke smiled but saw Raven begin to stumble. "How about you sit down." She told her as she helped her over to a rock.

"So," Bellamy said examining the pod. "Why'd they send you down?"

"I wasn't sent down," Raven said taking her foot out of the suit. "More, decided to come down."

Bellamy continued to looked around the pod and Finn went over to the small creek a few feet away to grab water.

"How bad is it up there?" Clarke asked.

Finn walked back over with a small container of water and handed it to Raven. "Thanks she said taking the small container." She took a sip then looked at the ground in front of her. "Honesty?"

Bellamy continued looking through the pod until he spotted what he was looking for. "Alright. "He said hitting the side of the pod making the three others look up at him. "Back to camp, get yourself cleaned up. We need to go find some dinner."

The four got back to the camp and they could feel the eyes staring at them as they got closer to the drop ship. "Back to work!" Bellamy yelled to the others. He looked over and saw his sister who looked at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She asked as she got closer to him.

Bellamy looked over and watched Clarke help Raven onto the dropship.

"Bellamy," Octavia said in hopes of regaining his attention. "What happened to her?"

"Unsteady landing." He told her.

"Landing?"

"Yeah and she's got a radio."

"What landing?" Octavia asked raising her voice.

"Could you be any more loud?" Bellamy snapped.

Octavia stepped back when she saw the anger building up in her brothers eyes.

"Octavia, they have," He took a deep breath. "Octavia, they have a radio. They're going to contact the Ark."

"Whose they?"

"Her," He said gesturing towards the drop ship. "She escaped the Ark and now she's down her and she's going to contact them."

"That's good Bellamy."

"Don't you get it?" He shouted. "She's going to tell them it's safe. They are going to come down and-" He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's a matter with you?" She said narrowing her eyes. "Don't you want them to come down?"

"Octavia, I told you..." He said quietly. "I did something. Something they will kill me for if they come."

Octavia narrowed her eyes. "You didn't come down her to see me did you?" She asked.

Bellamy looked around and tilted his head back.

"You came down here because you committed a crime that you didn't want to be punished for." She shook her head trying to hide back her tears. "And here I was thinking that you risked your life, just to be with your little sister after god only knows how many years."

"Octavia-"

"Don't!" She yelled. "Just don't." She paused to take a deep breath. "And don't even think for a second I give a damn about what type of shit you got yourself into."

Bellamy watched his sister walk away and quickly turned towards where the escape pod moving quicker and quicker. He looked around searching for the escape pod for all the smoke had vanished leaving the escape pod like a needle in a haystack. As he got to the small creek and jogged over to escape pod. He quickly fell to his knees taking out his knife. _'Please respond'_ the radio kept saying. He took his knife and sawed the blade into wires cutting off all connection.

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She sat up and noticed Clarke and Finn coming towards her.

"Glad you're awake." Clarke said kneeling down next to Raven.

"We need to tell them you're alive!" She said quickly getting up.

"Whoa, take it easy." Finn said grabbing onto one of her arms. "You passed out right when you got up here, you shouldn't be going anywhere."

"The council is voting to kill 300 people to save air." Raven stated.

"What?" Finn said in a devastated tone.

"I told you the Ark was dying." Clarke told him. "How long do we have."

"I don't know." Raven said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well we can't just stand here." Finn said looking between Clarke and Raven.

The three made their way back towards the escape pod where to their surprise Bellamy was already standing.

"What are you doing?" Raven shouted.

Bellamy looked up. "Looking for resources."

"The only resource we need is the radio." Raven said making her way over to where it once was.

Bellamy began to walk away when Raven went to her knees near the broken wires. She quickly sprinted up and followed Bellamy. "Where's my radio?"

Bellamy didnt' say anything.

"Where's my damn radio?" Raven shouted.

"It doesn't matter."

Raven turned back towards the escape pod and Finn helped her search the pod.

"Bellamy." Clarke said making her way over to him.

He turned around to face her without saying a word. "Where's the radio?"

"It's too late." He replied showing not much emotion or care.

"300 people will die today because of you!" She shouted. "Do you even care? Do you care that 300 innocent lives are doing to be ended because of air? Look around you Bellamy, all of this is air! And you just took that away from them." She watched as he walked away and she didn't bother going after him. She made her way back towards the camp when someone followed her.

"Clarke," Finn said. "Clarke wait."

"What?" She snapped as she looked down at the ground.

"We can figure it out okay?" He paused. "And I can help with whatever and-"

Without turning around, "I think you've done enough."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**As always, thanks so much for reading, you guys are awesome! :)**


	4. AN: Dear December

Hi Guys,

Thank you so much for all the care and support on this story but I am going to be shifting gears. I'm going to be making an entire story rather than putting together a few chapters. I'm not strictly following the show anymore but I will be picking up details here and there. I don't know, I don't have it all figured out yet but it should be up sometime this weekend. It's going to be called "Dear December..."

Perhaps be on the look out for those cozy winter night Bellarke scenes? Hmm...


End file.
